Worries
by XOXOrosegurlXOXO
Summary: "You worry too much"  "Eh, it's who I am"


**Hi :) so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, this is really odd since I always thought my first fanfic for HP would be for Ron and Hermione but whatever. I really love this pairing (draco and astoria) because there is virtually nothing known about Astoria Greengrass so there's so many endless possiblilites. I've always imagined her as a brunette with curls and really blue eyes sort of like Dumbledore's I guess. For my purposes, she's a very warm-hearted girl and she was placed in Slytherin for her ambitious ways. This takes place in the aftermath of the war and Astoria is missing somewhere in the castle (she's a fifth year but she wanted to help out Hogwarts so she snuck back in after the evacuation and Daphne had seen her) enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

The war had been won, Voldemort was dead and everyone was free of the endless darkness that had been haunting them for the past year.

People were cheering, others were crying -out of grief or happiness - but it didn't matter, the nightmare was over and everyone was happy.

Except for a frantic Draco who was currently sprinting around the castle, worry clearly etched on his pale face as he searched for the one thing he had left.

Astoria.

She had stayed to fight with Hogwarts and Draco had lost sight of her while she was dueling Goyle Sr. and Draco was now panicking as he fled from corridor after corridor desperately searching, ignoring the glares thrown at him by what seemed like every single person he passed.

He turned a sharp corner and smacked right into Hermione Granger who looked quite shaken and was on the verge of tears.

"Malfoy? What are you still doing here?" she asked looking shocked.

"I don't have time for this Granger!" he hissed as he made his way up to the astronomy tower door.

"Erm, I wouldn't go there if I were you!" she called out tentatively looking at him.

"Why not?" he asked irritably as he spun around facing the shaken up Griffyindor

"You don't have time!" screamed a voice in his head, "Gotta find Astoria, find Astoria, Merlin if anything happened to her" he nearly screams from the thought but Granger quickly cut him off,

"There's a girl up there, she's badly hurt; she's not very erm, responsive, I was on my way to Madam Pomfrey..." she squeaked out.

"What did she look like?" he demanded while feeling a sense of dread swelling up inside of him.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde

" What did the girl look like?" he replied impatiently as he felt the bubble of dread swell larger and larger.

"Um, brown curls, blue eyes; a Slytherin I think- can't be sure. Why? Do you-" Hermione trailed off as she saw the young Malfoy sprint upwards the tower.

Hermione looked on curiously and hurried her way to the Great Hall to fetch some supplies for the girl.

Draco sprinted his way up to the top of the staircase and looked around wildly taking in his surroundings as he saw gaping hole in the wall and before he could do anything else, he saw her: and his heart pummeled to his chest.

There was Astoria, _his _Astoria all bloody and broken with cuts and marks all over her covered in debris. He dropped to her side instantly and took her hand in his and his last sliver of hope was destroyed as he felt no pulse. He felt his world crash down and desperately tried to grasp the reign of reality as he felt nauseous,

"Astoria? Love, wake up; please, please, please wake him, MERLIN WAKE UP TORI!" he shouted at the still body as tears were threatening to pour down his pale cheeks.

"This is all your fault you know..." taunted a voice in his head, "She wouldn't have come up here if you had stopped her Draco, and now she's dead" it hissed making him shudder with fright at how true the statement was and felt an immense wave of guilt washing all over his senses.

"dead... dead because of you!" the voice appeared again and he felt his skull pounding as images of Astoria flooded his brain

"I should have listened to my parents! I should have never gotten involved with a Malfoy!" her words ran like poison through him and he couldn't take it.

As he was trying to block out all the noise, a tiny cough was heard from beneath him. Draco's eyes widened and he grasped Astoria's hand even tighter as she coughed even more stirring slightly.

"Astoria?" he said as he stroked her hair with his gentle hands moving stray curls away from her pale face, "Astoria, love, can you hear me?" he asked as she fluttered her eyes open. She blinked a few times before taking in the scene around her

"Draco? What? I don't remember anything, one minute I was battling Goyle up here then he blasted a diffindo and - oomph" she was cut off by a crashing of lips against hers. Draco gently pushed her up into a sitting position and ran his hand along side her face, caressing the bruises there.

He pulled away after about a minute and pulled her towards his chest murmuring non-sense but Astoria caught things like "relief" "never letting you out of my sight again" and "gonna hex Goyle into oblivion if he isn't already dead"

At that last comment Astoria's eyes widened and she jumped back before looking around wildly,

"Why is it all so quiet?" she asked franctically, "Potter didn't turn himself in-did he?" she looked worried and Draco felt irritated that she had woken up to him and here she was blabbing over Scarhead.

"Potter's fine, he defeated The Dar - Voldemort" he said hastily as she looked up at him with big eyes. She sighed in relief and stayed there in his arms as he gently caressed her hand drawing circles on the back of her hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes before something came flying towards them in a small bag.

Draco raised his wand suspiciously as he held out an arm to stop Astoria from getting to close. He made his way over to the bag and was relieved to find that it contained a bottle of dittany and pulled it over to Astoria and gently began to rub the potion over her wounds wincing every time he saw a particularly deep cut and he was filled with another sense of guilt.

When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled her into his arms and rested his head into her hair as they watched the sun rise. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and sighed again. He had never felt like this for anyone before in his life other than his mother, Pansy didn't count because he never really liked that girl anyways. Astoria was full of life and managed to crack the hard interior shell of his heart and he was smitten with her and vice versa.

He was terrified as he learned from a sobbing Daphne that Astoria somewhere in the castle after she snuck in to fight for Hogwarts, she was only a fifth year. The Greengrassess although mighty in power and wealth had never supported Voldemort. Draco had been in the Great Hall when he had overheard from a deranged Daphne Greengrass that her sister was missing and was asking around everywhere trying to find her.

Draco had then went a wild rampage running through every corner of the damned castle to find her.

"What's wrong?" Astoria said looking up at him as she played with his hair

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" he asked manically, "You could have DIED for merlin's sake, Astoria - what were you thinking sneaking back into the castle like that?" Draco rambled on about how she was never going to do that again when soft hands pulled his head down to hers and met her lips in kiss. He froze a bit and then tightened his hold on her as he gently prodded her mouth open with his tounge and as he explored her mouth he mumbled against her lips, "If anything had happened to you" he said softly as he kissed along her jaw line making Astoria sigh in pleasure.

"You worry too much" she said breathlessly as he slowly sucked on her earlobe making her head spin.

"Eh, it's who I am" he replied before diving into re-capture those soft pink lips he loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>soo what did you think? I was going to expand but I thought against it - I didn't want to babble on an on forever :D<strong>

**I know Draco is kind of OOC when with Astoria but I always pictured it that he would be so gentle and loving with her so that's why I put in the Hermione bit in there to show that he can get irritable with others but can always be caring with Astoria.**

**so please tell me what you think! (flames are welcomed as long as they aren't too fiery) Reviews make me HAPPY! Who knows, depending on the responses I might work on a kind of sequel thing :) ok? good NOW **

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


End file.
